Taintless Bella
by Helen Deadly
Summary: Edward não queria tão cedo e Bella não conseguia esperar. Jasper era apenas o cunhado bonito. POV de Bella


**Titulo: **Taintless Bella

**Ship:** Isabella Swan/Jasper Hale

**Classificação:** Rate M

**Género:** Romance

**Disclaimer:** As personagens, sítios e ideia base citados pertencem exclusivamente à escritora Stephenie Meyer e à Summitt Entertainer. Esta fanfic foi redigida para fins lúdicos e não monetários.

**Taintless Bella**

O meu gemido é sufocado pelos seus lábios esmagadores. Nunca pensei que o corpo de um vampiro pudesse ser tão quente, volúvel e excitante. Não é como ser beijada carinhosamente por Edward - é sentir ser desejada ardentemente além das barreiras físicas entre o humano e o sobrenatural, barreiras que Jasper salta muito bem.

Ele aperta a minha nuca contra o seu rosto, esmagadoramente. Os seus lábios grossos beijam os meus com urgência, enquanto a sua língua macia enrola-se na minha. Jasper toca no meu corpo ainda vestido - impressionantemente, não sinto medo, apenas uma trémula excitação que inunda todos os meus sentidos.

- Isabella… - ele murmura, desprendendo-me brutalmente daquele beijo e murmurando contra o meu pescoço. O meu coração explode e as minhas veias pulsam o meu sangue freneticamente. Sei que estou _apetecível._

Sinto a sua respiração a aumentar contra o meu pescoço arrepiado. Lambe o meu pescoço como se assim pudesse sentir o sabor do meu sangue.

_ O doce sabor do meu sangue quente._

- Que perfume! – Jasper geme, agarrando o meu rosto, deixando-se guiar pelo seu olfacto ao longo da base do meu pescoço. – Só pode ser anulado pelo sabor dos teus doces lábios…

Sinto-me arfante e com o rosto vermelho devido ao sangue aflorado. Os seus olhos perscrutam-me, procurando o medo que não existe.

Desaponto Jasper.

Ele rasga a minha camisola e o sutiã de alças finas.

- Eu gostava dessa t-shirt. – murmuro, tentando demonstrar que realmente não tinha medo. Ele não me assustava como pensava e queria.

Jasper beija-me a base do pescoço, os seios e o meu ventre. Mais delicadamente que a t-shirt, tira-me as calças, fazendo-me arrepiar com a abertura do ziper.

Eu não estava ciente da realidade – eu iria perder a virgindade com o meu cunhado, marido da minha melhor amiga. Impressionantemente, isso não me afectou – mas eu estava desconfiada do porquê.

- Jasper, não interfiras nas minhas emoções, por favor…

- Eu não o estou a fazer, Bella…

Jasper beija-me as coxas, arrastando os lábios húmidos de veneno por elas. O meu coração parece descompassado – tanto que quase nem o sinto bater.

Esqueço-me de tudo. Anulo-me por o ter.

Tão depressa que nem me apercebo, Jasper tira a sua roupa requintada. Puxa-me contra si, sobre a minha pequena cama coberta com a colcha de cor roxa.

- Isabella… - ele murmura novamente o meu nome inteiro, provocando-me. O meu corpo contra o seu não se queixa com o frio – aliás, ele parece-me tão quente, que me sinto inflamável.

Jasper enterra-se em mim, com uma delicadeza não esperada após tão brutais beijos. Move-se, acariciando-me todos os pontos do meu corpo com o seu membro e com as suas mãos que percorrem as minhas costas numa marcha doce e demorada.

Os nossos olhos encontram-se. Sinto-me segura com a sublime e delicada intensidade do seu olhar.

- Quero despedaçar-te… - ele geme, continuando os movimentos frenéticos dentro de mim e segurando o meu corpo com firmeza.

- Despedaça-me. – digo-lhe, quase em surdina – sei que ele me houve. Vejo-o a engolir em seco e depois o meu corpo é brutalmente deitado sobre a minha cama. Agora, Jasper já não é carinhoso.

Os seus movimentos são mais poderosos. Ele move os quadris rapidamente, enquanto segura as minhas pernas ao lado da sua cintura. O seu membro toca em partes do meu corpo, oferecendo-me um prazer que eu não imaginava ser possível.

O meu corpo transpira. Mordo os meus lábios para sufocar os meus gemidos – contento-me em ouvir os de Jasper.

Imploro que ele use mais força – então, Jasper inverte as posições. Fico sentada sobre ele, enquanto ele continua a mover os quadris.

A força com que ele o faz é irresistível. A sua pele cintila com a luz natural que vem da rua, da janela aberta numa pequena vesga.

Até que fecho os olhos e deixo que aquela sensação sublime que me inunda, embargue todo o meu corpo – sinto Jasper a sair da cama.

Oiço o barulho de algo a partir-se, mas não ligo importância.

- Jasper… - gemo, quando sinto o vampiro novamente na cama, a aninhar-me contra o seu peito, enquanto puxa colcha para cima de mim.

- A esta hora, a Alice e o Edward já devem saber… - ele diz-me, calmamente. Apesar de tudo, sinto-me bem.

- Não interfiras nas minhas emoções, Jasper! – ordeno novamente, ríspida.

- Novamente te digo que não o estou a fazer.

Impressiono-me.

- A sério? É que eu não sinto… remorsos.

Vejo-o a sorrir.

- Felizmente – assim, Edward já não me mata em vão.

Reviro os olhos, mas não me detenho nesse assunto – estou demasiado curiosa para saber como é que ele não me matou, depois de ter sentido o meu sangue a esvair-se do meu corpo.

- Como conseguiste não me matar, depois de o quereres fazer tantas vezes? – a minha voz suave trémula. Apercebi-me o quão ridícula estava a ser – tínhamos acabado de fazer amor. Mas ele, descontraído, responde-me calmamente e com um sorriso enorme nos lábios.

- Não sei mas era um desperdício! Mesmo que fosse para beber o teu sangue.

Sorrio, enquanto Jasper aproxima os seus lábios da minha orelha.

- E, já agora, desculpa-me pela mesinha de cabeceira…


End file.
